Status
by theTYPEWRITER93
Summary: Class and status exists in every society on earth. Wealth determines where you belong. What happens when two people from completely different classes clash?Put nerd Sakura and Popular Syaoran in an elite high school? Drama,Romance,and everything combined
1. Chapter 1

hi there ! Just to let you know a few things, I plan on finishing this story and to update asap. I will be finishing this entire story by the end of august before I start school!

I made the entire plot and feel free to ask me anything

Alright. let's get started shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tokyo, Japan. 2010 **

A beauty was asleep.

This beauty had remarkable bright green eyes; of course they were hidden because she was asleep.

The sun's rays shone down on her long shiny, light brown auburn hair.

Her body was every girl's dream; her curves would make every man or boy lust after her.

As for her etiquettes...

-RING RING RING-

The beauty groaned in annoyance. She pressed the pillow over her head and slammed down on the alarm clock.

10 mere minutes passed by until her thoughts came to conclude she needed to wake up. Sakura Kinomoto glanced at the alarm clock and screamed.

".."

She ran around in her room in despair and rushed.

_Elsewhere..._

A 17 year old boy, no, young man walked into his room. He was sweating from head to toe, wearing only basketball shorts. He was well built with a nice 6-pack abs but not buff enough to be on the wrestler side. He was every girl's dream guy. Kind hearted, amazing brown eyes, messy but sexy hair, good body, tall (6'1) , well-dressed, popular, flirty and absolutely gorgeous. His name was Syaoran Li.

His attitude?

"MOTHER F-ING COUSIN . SON OF L$K$. MEI LING , I NEED THE SHOWER NOW, WE HAVE SCHOOL SOON WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN TAKE MY OWN SHOWER"

These two characters both attend Nada High School which became co-ed in the early 1990s for all the elite students.

Sakura Kinomoto got out of the shower and blow dried her long silky auburn locks. She tied it up in a high ponytail. She put on her school uniform, white dress shirt with forest green tie and a dark green and black plaid skirt. The only thing was, her dress shirt was buttoned all the way up, a bit loose and her plaid skirt was not trimmed to fit mid-thigh, it was still past knee length. Sakura had many tailored uniforms that fit her quite well but she decided those were only for emergency situations.

Four years ago, she decided not to stand out the way she did in Junior high and chose to become a completely new person in her new elite school. Standing out was not her forte.

She grabbed her non-prescription glasses with thick black frames. She put on her old metal retainers.

She grabbed her school books and ran downstairs to grab some breakfast before running out the door to school.

She arrived at school just in time with her bike, she out grown her roller blades years ago.

Tomoyo Daidouji greeted Sakura Kinomoto in a hug and they ran into their respective homeforms just before the late bell rang.

* * *

- IN THE CLASSROOM -

"psttt Sakura! do you know when's our test for English?"

"Hmmm i'm not really sure, let's ask our teacher after class"

"Sure!"

Tomoyo and Sakura started to pass notes to one another when class finally started.

Syaoran Li walked into the classroom with a strut and greeted the teacher even though he was late. He took his seat while the teacher sighed and shook his head at his tardiness.

* * *

Syaoran Li was the big boy on campus. He was someone every boy looked up to, every girl wanted. He was constantly dating and could never be seen without a girl in his arms. Many of his friends disapproved of his horrible playboy attitude but the girls could not disagree that it added a hotness factor to him.

Despite this attitude, the girls still swarm over him, they don't mind being with him even though he wouldn't be just into her, they'd just love to be _chosen._ They want to be good looking enough for Li. He was after-all, the most wanted guy. He is also the soccer captain.

Now, for his wealth... well that a huge part of whom he is. His mother is the CEO of the Li-corporations which had already been well known since the Edo period. The Li corporations have millions of branches within Japan alone and many more internationally. Syaoran Li doesn't mind flaunting his wealth and no one could blame him.

His best friend was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He has blue eyes and his hair is black with tints of blue, he wears glasses. This boy is mysterious and quite the gentleman. He was the second most popular boy at the school and second in wealth. He was very intelligent and often very right with his assumptions or predictions. He understood Syaoran Li the most and could read him like a book; they were best friends since childhood due to their families being friends for generations. He has an excellent body just like Syaoran Li but hides it with his gentle side. He is 5'11 and quite the coffee shop poet.

Syaoran Li had a few others in his group.

Meiling Li. His cousin who is gorgeous with long black hair, long legs, curves, and have a feisty side to her. She can read Syaoran Li quite well but a bit on the clingy side. She was a beauty and every boy wanted her.

Ryouichi Okinawa or Ryo for short. He is one hot piece of ass. He stands at 6'2 and the 'Jock' of the group. He has an amazing built body and a bit buffer than Syaoran Li, he's the captain of football and in many other sports such as soccer as well. He is also quite the player and very flirty.

* * *

Sakura glared at the back of Syaoran's head. She despised him. He was obnoxious, player of girls' hearts, cheats in his school work, and manipulates people with his wealth. She barely knows him but they were in a group project together and she had to do all the work because she was stuck with Syaoran, Ryo, and Meiling. They took advantage of her knowing of her smarts. She is, after all, the scholarship student.

Sakura had no wealth even though she is in an Elite high school. Where all the students' ancestors originated all the way from the Edo period had wealth and status. She was accepted due to exceptional grades and she was the only one in the school with it; the school needed one student to be an example of why their school accept people of all statuses (which they do not). Tomoyo Daidouji had wealth and they were best friends since pre-school and decided they could attend high school together. Sakura accepted the scholarship and hence, she was here.

They were best friends and had a few others who did not care about Sakura's lack of wealth.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji. She was said to be one of the most gorgeous girls at their school but unpopular or average due being best friends with the supposedly ugly Sakura. She was often very stylish and had the body to back up the clothes. She was curvy, tall and had gorgeous long black hair with tints of purple(dyed). She was very nice to everyone and she was the school's sweetheart. She was 5'8.

Chiharu Mihara. She was a cutie. She had grown out her pigtails and had curly long brown hair. Her eyes were light brown and she was often very supportive of her friends. Her father is the CEO of most of the tea production companies in Japan and some international markets. She's 5'5.

Naoko Yanagisawa was another one of their friends. She wore glasses and was very intelligent. Often, they would find her at the library alone reading in her free time and she had often very good ideas. She was cute but in her own little way. Her parents owns most of the book franchises in all of Japan. She's 5'3.

Sakura Kinomoto. She has beautiful long silky auburn hair that ends in the middle of her back. Her auburn hair has different tones of light brown that was natural. Her bright green eyes can hypnotize any boy at all but she covers them with her glasses. She is the probably the smartest girl in the school. She has a curvy body with long legs and if any man saw her behind her baggy clothes, would not take their eyes off of her while the girls would envy her. She's 5'6 and a half.

* * *

Their small group was not very popular mainly because of Rika's excessive love of books and Sakura's nerdlike appearance with her scholarship or for a better word, lack of status.

20 minutes into the class, many of the students were falling asleep or doing other things, such as listening to music or doodling on their notebooks.

Sakura was doodling and drawing adorable drawings of the teacher and situations to make him shut up.

Syaoran turned around.

"pstttttt..."

Sakura paused in her doodling for a second and then ignored it. She continued.

"PSTTTT"

Sakura looked up in annoyance. She whispered, " what the hell do YOU want?"

"thats no way to talk to someone like me to... how rude, did your mom teach you manners?"

Sakura got angry at the mention of her mother. Her mother deceased when she was at the age of three.

"Don't bring my mother into this."

"alright sorry , my bad. Anyways I kind of need to ask you something..."

"spit it out, goddamn it ..."

"fine."

* * *

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY. hold on tight, i'll be writing another chapter soon and i'll be updating in 2-3 days LATEST!.

NOTE: this is a very uninteresting chapter, i just wanted to get some of the information so you get the characters . next chapter will be more events and dialog i promise

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ! THANKS LOADS . kisses and hugs.

However, please know I am happy with constructive criticism but no flames please! Those are Not welcomed.

Love you all loads,

theTYPEWRITER93 - hahahahha aren't I clever. cause we're typing and i'm a writer! kehehe. i know. lame joke . don't remind me .


	2. Chapter 2

I promised readers that I will update fast, and here it is! Remember, I would put more dialog into this chapter. Don't lose faith in me. Constructive criticism is WELCOMED

I have also written the entire plot line before starting the story.

disclaimer: Know that I do not own any of the Card Captors Sakura characters!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"So you're that scholarship girl right?" Syaoran asked her with a smirk.

He was really infuriating her and she was beginning to dream of when all was quiet and peaceful without an arrogant spoiled brat bothering her.

"Yes." was Sakura's curt response.

"Well does that mean you're completely poor and you live in the dump?"

Sakura's ears was starting to turn red and steam could almost be seen.

"Go away. If this is your form of entertainment, go find someone else who cares."

"Oh but you do. Your ears are turning red and you're the only poor girl I can find in the entire school." Syaoran had a cocky smirk and turned back around to face the teacher at the front.

Sakura got angry and converted her drawings to hateful ways Syaoran could be inflicted pain or die.

* * *

_**2 days later**_

Ryo, Syaoran, and Eriol were at their locker areas.

"Yo, I'm absolutely bored out of our minds. Where's Meiling?" Ryo asked his best friends.

Eriol answered him, "I think she has to study for her Physics test in the library."

"Oh alright."

A group of grade 10 girls walking past looked at the three boys and they glanced back. Syaoran and Ryo winked at them. They giggled and whispered to each other.

"Those chicks were pretty cute, I bet you I could get any girl in the entire school." Syaoran boasted to his best friends.

"Are you kidding me? haha I bet I could beat you at getting girls. LOOK at me. I'm even taller than you dude."

"So what? Fine. Name one girl you think I could never get in this entire school. I dare you to find one."

"Alright let's see.."

The three glanced at the girls walking by. Suddenly, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Naoko walked by chatting away, Tomoyo looked animated while Naoko and Sakura nodded.

Syaoran nodded at Tomoyo in recognition and Tomoyo smiled back.

"What about her?" Ryo said.

"Daidouji? She's a nice girl, sure."

"No fool, HER.." Ryo pointed at one of the girls in the group.

"Naoko? the book worm?"

"NO. Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura hearing her name, looked over and Ryo in curiosity.

Ryo blushed in embarrassment and waved at Sakura. Sakura looking confused, waved back with an unreadable expression while Syaoran and Eriol snickered in the background.

"The poor girl? Seriously? She's the only poor girl in this school. I wouldn't know what to talk about, school work?" Syaoran chuckled at the thought.

"So I guess this argument is over. You can't get every girl in the entire school."

Syaoran's smile dropped to a frown. He could not back down from what he said earlier and look dumb. And knowing Ryo, he will continue to taunt him for another month or two about it.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll make her fall in love with me. Here. Watch me."

Syaoran strutted towards Sakura at her locker with Eriol and Ryo closely behind, watching with amusement.

He put his hand against the locker she was currently using talking to her friends.

"Hello, can I have a moment with you?"

Tomoyo and Naoko stared at Syaoran in surprise. They whispered and giggled to one another.

"Sakura, we're going to head to the library, find us when you're done ok?"

Sakura nodded slowly in disbelief that her best friends would leave her alone with this impeccable ignorant annoying boy.

"What do you want?" Sakura closed her locker holding her books and started to walk away.

"NO! Wait. Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No."

"What about Friday?"

"No."

"Miss, when are you free?"

"Never."

"Come on. I just want to get to know you a little better. I want to be friends."

Sakura looked at Syaoran in disbelief. How could a popular guy like him ever want to go out with a nerd like her? She wasn't even rich for god sakes!

"I don't want to spend any time with you. And no, I will not do your homework for you! Now leave me alone!"

Sakura walked away quickly to the library.

Syaoran stood there stunned; he has never been rejected. Ever. Eriol and Ryo laughed for a good 5 minutes before they could calm down and joined Syaoran.

"What the hell was that?"

"YOU GOT REJECTED. HAHAHAH" Ryo exclaimed.

Eriol decided to finally speak up, "ahahaha, I think you should get to know her a little bit. Become friends before asking her out. Sakura's a nice girl and she's definitely not very fond of you. I guess you have to make an effort to get to know her."

Syaoran nodded in defeat, Ryo still laughing and being insensitive.

**In class on the same day**

Sakura was preoccupied with her thoughts during class and kept glaring at Syaoran's head infront of her.

'Why would an ass like that even try to talk to me. I want to kill him. I hope he accidentally trips on a rock in the middle of the road and get run over. MUAHAHAH. Maybe I could be the driver.. hmmm.

Back to my original thoughts, why would he ask me out? I would never do his homework for him. Why would he want to get to know me better? The last 3 years he's been completely ignoring me or teasing me about my lack of wealth. I need to contemplate. So far, I could not think of any explanation...'

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. She blinked and looked at Syaoran.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask you why you didn't accept my offer to go out today.."

"Why are you even speaking to me?"

Syaoran's jaw dropped. He recovered quickly.

"Because you're cute."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "don't give me that BS Li."

"And you're smart."

"What.."

"And beautiful green eyes, MMM MY FAVOURITE COLOUR."

"The.."

"and I bet you have a nice bod—"

Sakura threw her pen at Syaoran and it hit his forehead.

"Ow, what was that for? Is that what people get for complimenting you?"

"No, just you."

She smiled.

"cute smile too"

And eraser was hurled his way and he dodged away from it.

"So how 'bout it? Get to know each other a little bit?" He pulled the cutest smile he could master.

Sakura glanced at him for a moment, knowing an adorable smile like that many people would never refuse. "No."

Syaoran pouted and grunted a fine as they both started paying attention to the teacher again.

**End of class, 20 minutes later.**

The teacher glanced at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Could Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto please come up and talk to me now?"

Both students nodded and approached the teacher.

"Syaoran, I am sorry to inform you but your grades are below average and nearing the failing grade for this English class. Sakura Kinomoto, here however, is doing fantastic and is the top student of the entire grade! I advise that Sakura should help you out as often as possible. The next test is in two days."

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face before she changed to a smile when the teacher looked at her for agreement. Sakura nodded towards the teacher and agreed to help Syaoran. Syaoran had an arrogant smirk, "oh I believe that's a great idea, Kinomoto and I are just getting to know each other as friends!"

"That's great then, I'm hoping to see a vast improvement in your grades, Syaoran"

"Definitely."

Syaoran and Sakura headed for their next class.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Sakura exasperated.

"I can't either!" Syaoran exclaimed in a cherry tone.

"UGH!"

"So when'll it be princess?"

"today, afterschool. Library. DO NOT be late or I'm leaving."

"Alright, got you babe!"

"Do not call me babe!"

"So do you wanna grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"No."

"I might get hungry during that hardcore study session, if ya know what I mean" Syaoran winked and nudged Sakura. Sakura looked appalled.

"NO I don't get what you mean!"

"Sure, I'm going to the Biology wing. see ya babe!" Syaoran ran off to his class while Sakura stood at her classroom.

'Wait, did he just walk me all the way to my Math class? In the opposite area of the school from Biology?' Sakura was annoyed beyond belief.

"AWWWWWW KAWAIIIIII... "

'O god.' Sakura walked into her classroom with her best friend trailing behind her.

"SYAORAN LI JUST WALKED MY BABY TO CLASS. KEHEHEHEHE" Tomoyo continued to giggle to herself while Sakura looked annoyed.

"Wait till Naoko hears about this! Bwahahaha"

"Come on, my English teacher just stuck me with Syaoran to tutor him! Please be more sympathetic!"

"OH even better, you guys are meeting up to study! Study my butt, you'll probably start -"

Sakura covered Tomoyo's mouth noticing an audience. The entire school just loves gossip when it comes to Syaoran Li, the big boy on campus.

"SHHHHHH"

Tomoyo lowered her volume and continued to beg Sakura for details the rest of the biology class, even during the dissection of a frog. Sakura eventually got too tired of it and told Tomoyo, she'll tell Eriol that she's been crushing on him for quite a few years since high school started. Tomoyo shut up immediately and blushed a deep shade of red.

**Afterschool **

Her fingers clicked her pen in annoyance.

He was taking the late comment as a joke. He was already 5 minutes late.

Sakura Kinomoto had no patience and started packing up her books.

"Hey babe, why are you leaving so quickly?" a voice behind her.

"Because you were late.." Sakura replied in agitation.

"Aww sorry, I was looking for my English novel, I could not find it. It was in the bottom of my locker."

"Duh, you probably haven't used it. The test on Friday is based on the book. You better start reading it. I'll explain some of the main points of the novel and we'll look at the literacy devices found within the novel that are of importance."

Syaoran nodded and they both took a good hour before they agreed their attention span was long over.

"How does some cake sound? My treat?"

Sakura thought about it. 'Cake sounds pretty good right about now. But I'd be stuck with him; he's been pretty nice to me today I guess that could work...'

Sakura nodded and they both left the school premises.

Syaoran whistled and called for his limo to come by, Sakura rolled her eyes as he opened the door for her.

"Ladies first" He said with a charming smile.

* * *

alright, I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter! I'll be writing the next chapter soon don't you worry.

PLEASE REVIEW

much love,

-theTYPEWRITER93


	3. sorry !

HI READERS

I am SO sorry I haven't updated as I've promised, I go to summer school and I was so caught up with all the work they give us,

but NO WORRIES, I promised I'll continue the story, and I will. My exam is tomorrow,

so I can finally update; I'll be updating tomorrow night! Keep updated, I'll post it before 12am EST July 30th!

my sincere apologies,

theTYPEWRITER93


End file.
